


One Journey

by orphan_account



Series: Lifetime [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding.<br/>Mink's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Journey

Our Ceremony was quiet.

We didn't require much, we didn't feel as though we wanted much either. We decided to hold it one month after the fated october morning where I had finally proposed to him. Only waiting long enough for him to learn enough of my language to complete the ceremony.

A faint chill hung in the air as we sat together in our living room, he sat before me first, allowing me to braid and adorn his hair once again. I took special measures this time, tying in feathers of beautiful white and brown to accent his own colors. It was getting harder to decorate his hair as he kept growing it longer, but I never minded.

Finishing, I motioned him to stand, standing myself I watched him as he glanced at the mirror, appreciating what I had done. Looking him over, I couldn't help but feel a warmth growing. _My bride._

_I love him so much._

Smiling lightly I notice his expression of awe just before he turns to me.

"Okay, Okay my turn."

He pushes around me and I kneel before him, back turned so he can reach my own hair. I know he was nervous, his fingers still learning how to work with hair. But I'm patient, always patient.

I waited quietly as I felt him start to braid in what he had selected the day prior. They looked nice on their own, and Aoba choosing them himself had added an extra special quality to them. Finally he pushed on my back and we stood, crossing to the mirror and looking at what we had done. He was beautiful, what he had done was beautiful. Somehow we fit together, just like that.

Looking quietly at him our eyes met, and we nodded at one another as we met in a kiss.

"I'll grab our coats."

"I'll get the rings."

Grabbing our coats from the closet I met him in the entrance, taking the small metal ring from him before helping him into his poncho carefully. Slinging my own coat around my shoulders we took Rurakan and Ren and left the house just as the sun was peering over the trees.

Ghosts escaped our lips in the bright pale light, hands gripped tightly together we started for the cliff where we had once met again in what could only be called fate.

We had decided it was the right place.

Coming closer to the cliff we let our hands slide away, walking up to the edge and standing in silence as we looked over the valley. The view was beautiful, but I knew there was something even more beautiful standing next to me. Something beautiful that had dedicated it's entire being to me. Something priceless.

"Are you ready?" I hear him whisper, and I nod.

I hear him set Ren down as I turn to him, Rurakan taking his leave from my shoulder as we face each other.

_I'm nervous. This is it._

Taking his hands I squeezed them, I was there.

He would start first, we had spent hours together to help him learn and memorize my language just for this moment. He had insisted it be done this way, and in the end I had no will to fight him. I knew he would do well, although I knew his own nerves still ran high.

_He wouldn't mess up._

Listening quietly I understood as he pledged his life to me, in front of the land, in front of me, and in front of himself.

_Body and soul, he was mine._

I felt his fingers fumble for mine as he slipped the metal ring onto mine.

Closing my eyes I nodded in return. Opening my eyes to his beautiful hazel eyes I began my own.

It was only a mirror of what he had spoke to me, but every word was still meant. I pledged my life to him, in front of the world.

_I was his, body and soul._

I slipped the ring I held still gently onto his own finger.

Ending, I could feel a deep warmth fill my chest. It ached, giving my heart to someone else. He closed the space between us, pulling me close so we could end our ceremony with a kiss.

As I held him, I couldn't have felt any happier. In a world where I had thought I was going to walk my path to death alone, there had been a savior, a blessing. I could never thank him more. He had chosen me, despite our pasts. I would never let this gift go to waste, I would cherish him forever.

Parting our lips after a liftime, we stood together, quietly watching the valley from one another's arms.

"One Journey," I whispered.

"Two Lives," he responded.


End file.
